Better Day
by Rikusasu
Summary: Some people were just never made to be happy. AxelRoxas; implied RikuSora


Come with me; we'll stand and fight together.

--

The Heartless were surrounding them, now. Two best friends, prepared for battle. Enemies drawn to the fire.

They expertly called their weapons. Axel's were rings shrouded in flame, reclaiming light with each slice. The battered red and black seemed to match him perfectly, the colors of a forsaken hero.

Roxas had two. One was named Oathkeeper. It gleamed with an otherworldly brilliance, fragile but strong. It represented what he longed for. To be pure, to feel. Just like his Somebody, the true wielder of the Keyblade. The second blade however, represented the shadow. Sometimes, the shadows make the light shine stronger. His Somebody had a shadow, until he was lost. Fallen into darkness.

Each swipe matched the others. Both friends knew each other, inside and out. It was easy to calculate each swing, each dodge, each breath. If they had hearts, they would have been beating together.

After a short forever, the Heartless thinned. And soon, there were none. They sat there, panting. The Flurry of Dancing Flames threw himself across the cement, and the keyblade wielder slowly followed. Each mission, there were more of the enemy. For every one killed, 3 more replaced it. Something was wrong.

"We showed them, huh Roxas?"

Exhausted blue eyes fluttered open, growing aware.

"Not me. Him."

Roxas never was one to see the glass half full, in fact, he would see the glass as nearly empty. He wasn't a pessimist, merely a realist. He saw life as it was meant to be seen.

Rolling onto his side, the redhead contemplated the younger boy's comment. He propped himself up with his elbow, gloves supporting fine features. Too bright green eyes regarded clouded blues with doubt. No matter how he tried, Axel would never change Roxas. This was what happens when an unmovable object meets an unstoppable force.

"You've got to stop that, you know, comparing yourself to your Somebody. He's gone."

"I wish I was."

Then, Roxas thought, I would be able to feel, to understand this unspoken bond between us. You sense it, too. Stop pretending. I can't bear this much longer.

Axel would never have him any other way. If it wasn't Roxas, then it didn't mean a thing to him. Sure, some of the Organization were friends, but it wasn't the same. Roxas completed him. They were both missing pieces to the same puzzle, hidden by some otherworldly force, binding them to each other.

"Maybe I should leave, Axel."

That voice, it spoke with such sadness. Emotion it would never begin to grasp. It scared both boys.

Axel gazed at him. If they had hearts, there still would be no way to describe it. With such tenderness, it burned through the light. And yet, with enough hurt to blind the pair. There was an unspoken promise, hidden somewhere in their depth.

"Then what good would I be?"

The flame haired boy jested as he inched closer. Since Roxas joined the Organization, the two had been inseparable. When seen without the other, the boys simply looked lost. Without direction, like their life had no meaning. Axel caught on to this faster than the younger boy. Before he came to the Organization, life had been so colorless, so bleak. Now his life was illuminated by this fallen angel. And no one would take that from him.

Axel rolled over, so he was pinning the younger boy.

"A-axel?"

Their breath quickened slowly, each boy growing uncomfortable with every passing moment.

"I'll go with you."

And with that, he sealed his promise with a kiss. The startled boy gasped for breath, and attempted to stop his older friend. He could have, if he really wanted to. Both boys knew Roxas was stronger. But the boy wanted this.

The kiss turned fiery, scorching them both. They were just so swept up in each other.

They didn't even notice the silver haired boy creep up behind them. That boy, with all the pain in his eyes. And they still didn't notice as he raised a keyblade to Axel's back.

As quickly as it came, their swift kiss was over. The keyblade skewered them both, pinning them together. The silver haired boy stared at them, more in shock than anything else. He would never admit to ruining such a moment. Anything to make Sora come back.

Roxas looked at him, and he knew. Everything would be alright.

And as soon as he came, the stranger disappeared.

Their hands intertwined one last time, feverish palms caressing icy ones. Hopefully one day, their deaths wouldn't be in vain. And Roxas' other would find happiness. Because if Roxas was happy, then nothing else mattered.

_"Let's meet again, in the next life."_

--

We shall never surrender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was written in approximately an hour at one o'clock last night. Ugh. This is when the schoolwork starts to get sloppy. Hope you enjoyed it, though. Was really too lazy to beta it, and will most likely re-submit it in the future. The song used was "Shall Never Surrender" from the DMC 4 sountrack.

Review and we can make yummy fanfiction babies.


End file.
